Mario's Universe
by Willydd123456
Summary: When Mario and Luigi Goes into a portal they meet new friends! but alot of bad stuff happen. its up to the crystal gems,Mario,Luigi And Steven to stop them NOTE:Theres more charaters than in the charaters there is
1. Chapter 1:Bowser's Evil Plan

Chapter 1:Bowser's Evil Plan *at Bowser's Castle where He, Junior, Kamek, and the Koopalings are having a meeting to discuss evil plans.*

Bowser:We need plans, people! Remember, there are no bad ideas!

Larry:Trick Mario?

Bowser:Bad idea. *presses a button, making Larry fall through a trap door that led to the dungeon*

Iggy:Make a Sleeping Potion And make him think its water?

Bowser:Never gonna work. *presses the same button, making Iggy fall through a trap door*

Kamek:Make Mario go into another World?

Bowser:Great idea! *presses a button, making a cookie for Kamek appear*

Kamek:Thanks! But I dont need the cookie.

Wendy:But we need a Distraction!

Morton: *eats the cookie*

Bowser:So, how do we do it, magic spell? Portal gun?

Kamek:I can bring him to the different World by my Wand.

Roy:Oh! I gots an idea! We barge into the castle and take the princess like usual, and when Mario is fighting Bowser, he'll be distracted. That will give Kamek the opportunity to cast the spell!

Bowser:Excellent. GWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! 


	2. Chapter 2:The Party

Chapter 2:The Party

*Meanwhile at Mario's house*

Starlow: Mario, you got mail from the Princess!

Mail:Dear Mario and luigi, Your invited for a party at the Castle! I baked you two a cake!

*At Peach's Castle...*

*Things are being set up for a party.*

Peach:Oh Mario! Your here!

Mario: Of course!

Luigi: I'm here, too!

*Bowser Barges into the Castle*

*The Koopalings and Bowser Jr are with Bowser.*

Mario and Luigi: Bowser! Bowser Jr! Koopalings! *gets in fighting stances*

*Battle starts*

*Mario and Luigi grab fire flowers and become Fire Mario and Fire Luigi, and begin throwing fireballs.*

*Right after. Kamek Opens a portal by the wand.*

Kamek:*Laughs*

*Mario And Luigi falls into the Portal*

*But the portal is so strong, it sucks in Kamek, Bowser, Bowser Jr, Peach and the Koopalings.*

All in the portal:AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 


	3. Chapter 3:New World New Friends!

Chapter 3:New World. New Friends!

*In Steven's World...*

Steven is getting fry bits for him, Amethyst, and Connie.

Steven:Hey, Peedee, gimme the bits.

Connie:The bits! The bits! *repeating*

Amethyst:*joins in* The bits! The bits!

Peedee:Alright! Geez. *leaves a couple minutes, then gives them the bits*

Steven:Thank you!

Peedee:No problem.

*They sit down*

Amethyst:*Eats some*

Steven:Want some bits Connie?

Connie:Sure!

*They then go back to the temple.*

Steven:This is nice, eating fry bits on a relaxing day. Nothing could ruin this.

*A portal opens in the sky.*

Steven:Me and my big mouth.

*Three figures fall out of the sky, and land on the beach.*

*They then go see the figures buried in the sand.*

*Two figures then begin moving. Mario and Luigi jump out of the sand.*

*Mario and Luigi*  
(Paper Mario Color Splash Introduction Refrence)  
*Peach also pops out.*

Steven:Uh...

Steven:Hello?

Mario:*notices Connie, Steven and Amethyst* Hoohoo, hello. It's-a me, Mario.

Luigi:And it's-a me, Luigi.

Amethyst:Yo.

Peach:Oh, hi.

*Steven looking at Mario and luigi*

Steven:Hmm... Strange..

Steven:Who's your friend wearing the nice dress?

Connie:Yeah!

Peach:I'm Princess Peach.

Steven:Nice to meet you, Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach. I'm Steven!

Connie:I'm Connie!

Amethyst:I'm Amethyst. Wait. Peach is a Princess?

Peach:Correct. I'm the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Steven:*Laughing cause Amethyst said Peach is a Princess*

Amethyst:*confused by the laughter* What's so funny?

Steven:You said Peach is a Princess.

Amethyst:So?

Steven:*stops laughing*

Mario:So, where are we?

Steven:Your at Beach city but near my home!

Connie:Where are you three from?

Steven:Yeah.

Mario:We come from the Mushroom Kingdom.

Steven:Aswell as Princess Peach?

Luigi:Correct.

Steven:Wanna come to my Home?

Peach:Oh, that would be lovely.

Steven:Let's Go!

*They all go into Steven's home.*

Mario:What a nice house.

Steven:Thank you!

*Garnet and Pearl warp in.*

Mario:Woah! Mama mia!

Steven:HIDE!

*Mario, Luigi, and Peach hide in the bathroom.*

Garnet:Hello, Steven.

Pearl:Hello, Connie.

Steven:*i need to hold and not let out the words face*

Steven:Errrr...

Garnet:You're hiding something.

Steven:No..

Garnet:Steven, don't lie to me.

Steven:I'm not lying

Garnet:Okay.

*Pearl warps to the laundry machine and comes back with laundry.*

Pearl:I'm going to take these towels and put them in the bathroom.

Steven:NOO!

Pearl:Relax, Steven. I've done this before.

*She enters the bathroom. She puts them in a neat stack under the sink. What she doesn't see is Mario, Luigi, and Peach above her hanging from the ceiling. She then leaves the bathroom.*

Pearl:See? It's fine.

Steven:Oh.

*They then hear a thud from the bathroom, and hear Mario, Luigi, and Peach grunt in pain because they fell from the ceiling.*

Garnet: What was that?

Steven:NO NO NO!

Pearl: It came from the bathroom!

*Garnet summons her gauntlets and Pearl summons her spear.*

*They go to open the door when Steven, Amethyst, and Connie block them.* 


	4. Chapter 4:Garnet,Pearl Meet New Friends

Chapter 4:Garnet and Pearl meet Mario,Luigi and Peach

Garnet:Steven, Connie, Amethyst, move out of the way.

Connie:No! You cant go in!

Garnet:And why not?

Steven:Its top secret!

Connie:Yeah!

Garnet:*picks all three of them up and moves them out of the way*

Steven:HEY!

Garnet:*opens the door and sees Mario, Luigi, and Peach*

Steven:Uh oh..

Garnet: *grabs them and puts them in the living* Steven, you have some explaining to do.

Steven:Maybe they can expain.

Garnet:Who are you three?

Mario:I'm Mario.

Luigi:I'm Luigi.

Peach:I'm Peach.

Steven:Wait i can explain.

Garnet:Then please do.

Steven:So Me,Amethyst and Connie were going to get the bits. We ate some then right before we went back to the crystal temple they came out a Portal They introducted themselfs and i said "Wanna go to my Home" So they did.

Garnet:How did they get here?

Steven:From a portal.

Garnet:That doesn't really answer my question.

Mario:Well, we had arrived at Peach's Castle because she baked a cake for us...

Luigi:...when suddenly we were attacked by Bowser.

Steven:But they said something about the Mushroom Kingdom

Steven:Plus they landed on the beach.

Mario:Bowser barged in and attacked us. And just when the fight was gonna get more intense, his magical assistant Kamek cast a spell that opened a portal. It sucked us in, and sent us here.

Connie:Which must mean that the Mushroom Kingdom is in another dimension!

*They all gasp.*

Peach:Wait! I just remembered that Bowser was sucked into the portal!

*They all gasp again.*

Mario:But where is he?  



	5. Chapter 5:A new Bad Team

Chpater 5:A New Bad Team.

*Meanwhile, Jasper and Aquamarine are walking around the Beta Kindergarten.*

Jasper: Hehehe. This place is perfect for our new base of operations, wouldn't you agree, Aquamarine?

Aquamarine:Yeah!

*A portal opens, and 10 figures fall to the ground. It's Bowser, Bowser Jr, the Koopalings and Kamek. They get up and look around the Beta Kindergarten.*

Ludwig:King Father, where are we?

Bowser:...Gwahahaha! I dunno, but this looks like the perfect place to build a second castle!

*They turn around, and see Jasper and Aquamarine.*

Jasper and Bowser:... *to each other* WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!

Bowser:I dunno who you are or why you're here, BUT GET LOST! This is the place where I'm building a new castle!

Jasper:No. WERE MAKING OUR BASE HERE!

Bowser:I don't think so! This land belongs to me, Bowser the Koopa King!

Kamek:Sir, if I may-

Bowser:You may not.

Kamek:Ok.

*Jasper and Bowser then try to push each other way. They are at equal strength*

Jasper and Bowser: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Bowser:Graaaghh! *jumps on Jasper, and starts punching her*

*A cartoon fight cloud is shown.*

Jasper:YOU KOOPA KING!

Bowser:YOU ROCK HEAD!

Jasper:WHY YOU!

*They start punching harder.*

Bowser Junior and Aquamarine:Oh, boy.

*They stop fighting*

Jasper:If we're going to stop fighting. We have to team up.

Bowser:Team up?! Gwahahahaha! Let's get this straight, rockhead. I don't team up. I fly solo.

Jasper:You seem Evil

Bowser:Obviously.

Jasper:But can we team up.

Bowser:I said I fly solo.

Kamek:Uh, can you give us a couple of privacy for a sec?

Jasper:Ok thats it. I'LL FIGHT YOU IF WE DONT TEAM UP!

Kamek:*whispers to Bowser* Look, we are in a world we don't know. These guys may be able to help us. Besides, if we encounter Mario, she can pound him into the pavement.

Bowser:*grins evilly and walks up to Jasper* You wanna team up? You got it, rockhead.

Jasper:Okay.

*They then evilly grin and shake hands.* 


	6. Chapter 6:Mario and Luigi In Town

Chapter 6:Mario and luigi In town

*Back at Mario,Luigi,Peach,Amethyst,Connie,Pearl,Garnet and Steven*

*Steven is showing Mario, Luigi, and Peach around the town.*

Steven:Thats where i Get my Off-menu Food. "The Bits" *Pointing at the Fry Place*

Mario:Why?

Steven:Its my favorite.

Luigi:Is there a place that serves pizza?

Steven:Yes!

Mario:Where is it?

Steven:There! *Pointing at Pizza Place*

Mario and Luigi:Wahoo! *runs to the pizza place*

Steven:Wait for me! *Runs to Mario and luigi*

*They all go into the pizza place.*

Steven:We want a cheese Pizza!

Mario:And pepperoni!

Jenny:Since you Two are new. Your order is free!

Mario:Wahoo!

Jenny:*Gives Pizza*

*They sit down and eat it.*

Steven:Nothing but a break!

Mario:Hm-hm.

*Pizza is eaten*

*Peach drinks some free tea she got from Jenny.*

Steven:I'm going to throw away the pizza boxes.

Steven:*Throws the pizza Boxes*

*They then explore Funland.*

Mario:So this is Funland?

Steven:Yeah Mario! This place is home of Fun!

*They then go to the arcade.*

Steven:This is the Arcade!

Mario:Hm. Neat.

Steven:Come and look!

*They play some games. Mario wins a boatload of tickets, and gets a moped with it.*

Steven:A skateboard please!

Mr. Smiley:Sure thing, Steven. *gives Steven a skateboard*

Steven:YEAH!

Steven:Pick your prizes!

*Luigi gets a bike, and Peach gets rollerskates.*

Steven:That's good!

*Peach also gets clothes that resemble her outfit from Mario Tennis games.*

Steven:Yeah!

*They go outside*

*They then go to meet Steven's dad.*

Steven:Hey dad!

Greg:Oh, hey, Shtu-ball! Who are your friends?!

Steven:This is Mario,Luigi and Peach. They came from a differnet world!

Greg:A different world?

Steven:Yeah!

*They then go the Big Donut.*

Steven:Hi Sadie

Sadie:Hi, Steven. Who are your friends?

Steven:This is Mario,Luigi and Peach

Sadie:Nice to meet you guys.

Steven:But can we get Donuts

Sadie:Oh, of course!

Steven:*gets donuts and gives money* Thank you!

*They then go outside and eat the donuts.*

Mario:Mm! Yummy!

Luigi:These donuts are amazing! 


	7. Chapter 7:The Fight

Chapter 7:The Fight

*After, they go back to the temple.*

*Peach goes for a walk on the beach.*

Steven: Nice to have a nice day where nothing is gonna go wrong.

Peach: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Steven: Spoke too soon.

*They, Connie, Peridot, Lapis, and the rest of the Crystal Gems go outside to see Jasper and Bowser.*

Steven: Jasper!

Mario and Luigi: Bowser!

Jasper:Rose quartz..

Steven: I'm not Rose Quartz! I'm Steven!

Aquamarine:Hehe looks like your going up! *Gets out wand and throws mario up*

*Ding from smash bros*

Mario:*lands on top of Aquamarine*

Mario:Luigi, let's-a go!

Luigi:Okey-dokey!

*Mario pulls out an Ice Flower and freezes Aquamarine.*

Luigi:*kicks Jasper's gut, then whacks her straigh in the face*

Connie:*Hits Jasper*

Jasper:OW WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR!

Connie:You were going to Hurt my Friend!

Bowser:*grabs Connie*

Steven:NO! *Throws Shield at Bowser

*The Shield hits Bowser in the nose.*

Bowser:D'OWWW! *drops Connie* WHY YOU LITTLE-! *charges at Steven with a punch ready*

Steven:*gets out bubble*

Bowser:*breathes fire at Steven*

Steven:*Blocked*

Steven:*Bubble stops and fire stops*

Bowser:Oh, forget it! *hops in the Koopa Klown Kar with Jasper and Aquamarine* We got what we came here for. *reveals that he got Peach*

Mario:Peach!

Peach:MARIO! LUIGI!

Steven:Grrrr...

Connie:LET PEACH GO!

Bowser:Gwahahahaha. *presses a button*

*A cannon comes out out the Clown Car's mouth firing cannonballs at them, which they frantically dodge.*

Bowser:We'll be taking our leave now. Kamek!

*Kamek teleports in.*

Kamek:Yes, my lord?

Bowser:Distract these chumps while we make our escape.

Kamek:Yes, sir.

*Bowser, Jasper, and Aquamarine fly away in the Clown Car while Kamek traps the Mario Brothers, Steven, Connie, and the Crystal Gems in a ring of fire.*

Kamek:Good luck getting out of that! NYAHAHAHA! *teleports away*

*By the time Mario gets rid of the fire with Ice Mario, Bowser, Jasper, and Aquamarine are gone with Princess Peach.*

Steven:NOOOO! 


	8. Chapter 8:The Quest

Chapter 8:The Quest

Garnet:They're in the Beta Kindergarten!

*At Beta Kindergarden*

*They all warp there.*

Mario:*sees something* Holy Fire Flowers.

*They all see a large portion of the Beta Kindergarten cleared out. In that cleared-out space is a castle. On the top are two statues: one of Bowser's head and one of Jasper's head.*

Steven:Holy Stars!

Pearl:They built a castle in the Beta Kindergarten?!

Jasper:*Comes out* Hey its the Crystal Clods!

Peridot:That's my line!

*Jasper goes back in.*

*They go up and find the door locked. It has seven large key holes.*

Mario:There's a note on the door. It says "Bwahaha, nice try, but you're not getting in that easily. If you want to get in, you must find the seven magic keys I've scattered across this world. - Bowser."

Steven:Are you up for a challange?

Mario:The Mario Brothers are ALWAYS up for a challenge.

Mario and Luigi:LET'S-A GO!

Steven:I'm going!

Steven:Found one!

Mario:That's not a magic key. It's a regular key.

Luigi:The note has a map to the key.

Garnet:*takes the map* It looks like the first key is at the Strawberry field that was once a Gem Battlefield.

Steven:Lets go!

*They warp to that old battlefield. They take a long walk, and find a castle.*

Steven:Another castle?! What's this doing here?!

Mario:We gotta go in. If the key of the area is anywhere, it's in that castle.

*They enter the castle.*


	9. Chapter 9:Larry

Chapter 9:Larry

Steven:The key better be in here!

*They then feel hot, and go into a room. It has lava in it.*

Connie:Thats why we feel Hot.

Steven:Why is there lava?!

Mario:Bowser always puts lava in these castles.

Steven:Oh.

*They explore the castle more until coming across a large blue door.*

Steven:This must be The room to the key!

*They enter it and see a large battlefield.*

Mario:Why is there a battlefield?

?:For me to kick your butts!

*They look up and see Larry Koopa hanging from the ceiling, who drops down.*

*Larry's intro Pose*

Larry:Hello, Mario Brothers.

Mario:Larry Koopa!

Steven:You know him?

Mario:He's one of the Koopalings, Bowser's eight children!

Steven:But. GET HIM!

Larry:*pulls out his wand and fires multiple magic blasts*

Steven:AH!

Mario:*pulls out a Fire Flower and counters them with fire balls*

Steven:Thanks.

Mario:No problem.

Connie:*Hits Larry*

Larry:*hits back with his wand*

Steven:Grr! *Hits Larry wih shield*

Larry:*retracts into his spiked shell and starts spinning around the room*

Steven:JUMP!

*They all jump, but Steven, however was hit in the face by the shell.*

Steven:OW!

Larry:Heheh! *starts spinning in the air, then comes out of the shell ready to dropkick Steven*

Steven:*Uses bubble*

Larry:Here's a little trick I learned from my older bro! *uses Ludwig's replication spell from NSMBU* Only one of us is the real one!

Steven:Uh.. Uh..

Mario:*throws three fireballs*

*It goes through the first and third one.*

Mario:The one in the middle! He's the real one!

Steven:Ok! Do it Garnet!

Garnet:*launches her gauntlets like rockets at the middle one, hurting him and getting rid of the copies*

*This sends Larry flying out of the castle.*

Larry:This isn't the last you'll see of meeeeee!

*A large blue key drops down in front of them.*

Luigi:The first key!

Steven:Yes!

Mario:*grabs the key*

*The key starts playing a hologram message from Bowser.*

Bowser:Gwaaaahahahahahahahaaa! You just got lucky getting this key. The next key is in desert where the desert goass was found.

*End of message.*

Steven:Hmm... That reminds me of where i found my magical Lion!

Luigi:Magical what now?

Steven:Lion! He teleports,Walks on water. And more!

Mario:Woah.

*Later, the warp to the desert.*

Steven:Well! Here we are!

*END CHAPTER* 


	10. Chapter 10:Morton

Chapter 10:Morton

*The explore the desert.*

Steven and Connie:*sweating like pigs* IT'S SO HOT!

*Mario and Luigi aren't affected by the heat.*

Steven:Do we have any water...

Mario:*gives Steven and Connie bottles of water*

Steven:Thanks.. *Drinks*

*They are soon almost hit by boomerangs. They look to see Boomerang Bros.*

Mario:Boomerang Bros.!

Steven:AHH!

Mario:*grabs a Boomerang Flower, becomes Boomerang Mario, and knocks them out with his own Boomerangs*

Steven:Cool!

*They make their way to another castle.*

Steven:This must be where the second Key is!

*They enter the castle.*

*They see Koopa skeletons on the floor.*]

Connie:Uhhh...

Steven:Hey when a emeny appears. I wanna do a power up!

*The bones start to rattle.*

Mario:Looks like that time is now!

*The skeletons get up, revealing themselves to be a group of Dry Bones.*

Steven:I need the Ice one!

Mario:*hands Steven an Ice Flower*

Steven:*Turn's into Ice Steven*

Steven:Here I go! *Throws Ice Balls at Dry Bones*

Mario:*turns into Ice Mario and throws Ice balls at them*

Steven:Can i Break the ice?

Mario:No. Just keep throwing ice balls until they are all frozen.

Steven:Ok! *Fastly Throws Ice balls at Dry Bones*

*Eventually they are all frozen.*

Mario:Now grab a many frozen Dry Bones and throw them at the walls. That should defeat them permanently.

Steven:Ok! *Grabs a frozen dry brone and throws*

*Eventually, they reach a large blue door.*

Steven:This must be it!

Mario:Just in case we encounter something evil in there... *hands Steven and Connie Fire Flowers*

Steven and Connie:*use them, becoming Fire Steven and Fire Connie*

Steven:Cool!

*They then go into the room.*

*They enter an empty room that has a sandy battlefield.*

?:Haha! The Mario Bros are here!

*Loud banging sounds are heard, and Morton Koopa Jr bursts through the wall.*

*Picture Morton's Color Splash intro pose.*

Steven:Another Koopaling!

Mario:Morton Koopa Jr!

Connie:Another one of the Koopalings?

Luigi:Yep.

Morton:*pulls out the second key* You guys want this key? You'l have to pry it from my cold scaly claws!

Steven:The Second key! I must use my fire Power!

Morton:Ha ha ha haaaa! *pulls out his wand, and shoots spiked balls at them*

Steven and Connie:AHHH!

Amethyst:*pulls out her whip and uses it to grab Morton's left wrist*

Morton:Not gonna work on ME! *pulls Amethyst's whip, making her fly towards him, then pulls out his hammer from NSMBU and whacks Amethyst with it, making the whip untie itself from Morton's wrist and sending her flying into the wall*

Steven:AMETHYST! *Throws alot of fireballs at Morton*

Steven:Noo! Differnet power up Please!

Mario:*gives Steven a Boomerang Flower*

Steven:*Turn's into Boomerange Steven* Perfect!

Connie:*runs up to Morton with a sword*

Morton:*stops her in the air with his wand* Sorry, you're going the wrong way! *sends her flying*

Connie:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Steven:*Throws alot of boomerang's at Morton*

Morton:*retracts into his shell and starts spinning around the room*

Pearl:*catches Connie*

Steven:JUMP!

Connie:*jumps and is caught by Steven, causing them to fuse into Stevonnie*

Stevonnie:*Gets out Roses sword And Shield*

Morton:*hits Stevonnie's forehead*

Stevonnie:*But was blocked by shield*

Morton:*comes out of his shell* It's smashing ti- *sees Stevonnie and becomes infatuated* ..iiiiii... 'Sup? I'm Morton. What's your name?

Stevonnie:Its Stevonnie and I am Steven and Connie together!

Morton:Oh. Which means... if I beat you, I'll being beating two in one! *runs up to Stevonnie, ready to whack her with his hammer*

Stevonnie:*Throws roses sword at Morton*

Morton:*avoids it at the last second, causing his only three hairs to get cut off* MY ONLY HAIR! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! *jumps in the air, ready to Beat Stevonnie*

Garnet:*fires her gauntlets at Morton, sending him flying out of the castle*

Morton:Woah-woah-WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I'LL BE BACK TO GET YOOOOUUUUU!

*The second key drops in.*

Stevonnie:*Unfuses*

Connie:The second key! *grabs it*

Steven:Yes!

*The Key displays another message.*

Bowser:Hope you guys can breathe underwater, because your next key is at the underwater Sea Spire. BWAHAHAAA!

*End of message.

Steven:We need Air helments that dont get water

Garnet:Me, Pearl, and Amethyst don't need air helmets.

Steven:Ok. But me Mario, Luigi and Connie need air helments

Mario:No, we don't. *pulls out four Frog Suits* from Super Mario Bros. 3* We put these Frog Suits on, and we'll be able to breathe underwater.

Steven:Ooohhhhh... Maybe we can try it?

Mario:*gives them the Frog Suits*

Steven:Yes!

*Later, they go to the underwater Sea Spire. Mario, Luigi, Connie, and Steven are breathing underwater as Frog Mario, Frog Luigi, Frog Steven, and Frog Connie.*

Steven:Here we Are.

*END CHAPTER* 


	11. Chapter 11:Meanwhile

Chapter 11:Meanwhile

*Meanwhile at Bowser and Jasper's castle...*

Bowser:Jasper, tell me about Rose Quartz.

Jasper:Well she was part of the Crystal Clods as the owner. Homeworld and Crystal gems fighted in war.

Bowser:War, you say? What was it about?

Jasper:It was from the Homeworld place On the Strawberry Battlefield Crystal gems and Homeworld gems fighted there.

Bowser:I didn't ask WHERE you had the war. I asked WHY there was a war, rockhead.

Jasper:Ok. Well..

Aquamarine:Allow me to refresh your memory, Jasper. You see, Homeworld wanted to make Earth into a new Gem Colony. Kindergartens were made, along with new gems. However, Rose Quartz found out that completion of this colony would have meant the extinction of all life on Earth. Rose Quartz believed that the life should be protected, so she formed the Crystal Gems and led a rebellion.

Jasper:They are trying to protect humanity. also that Peridot and Lapis you saw used to be homeworld gems but Betrayed Homeworld.

Bowser:Traitors?! They should have been shattered the moment they did it!

Jasper:Well it was too late.

Aquamarine:Tell us about these mustachioed Mario Brothers that annoy you so.

Jasper:Yeah.

Bowser:Those guys have been beating me since we were babies. And I was pretty strong for a baby. My goal is to get out of the Darklands and rule over the Mushroom Kingdom with Princess Peach as my bride, but Mario ane Luigi always get in the way.

Jasper:Oh. Any other back stories?

Bowser:Yes. When Mario and Luigi were five, they moved to New York City to become plumbers. It wasn't until a job cleaning some lady's bathtub that they got sucked into a warp pipe and arrived back in the Mushroom Kingdom. I had become stronger over the years, and they still got in the way. They pushed me into lava. They thought I was dead, but I wasn't. While they went on an adventure to Subcon, Kamek revived me, and I worked on a plan for revenge. In that plan, I would introduce them to the Koopalings.

Aquamarine:So thats Where the koopalings started working for you.

Bowser:Well, yeah. They're my children, and they kept begging me to include them in the plan.

Jasper:What did you do?

Bowser:I had them gather the wands of seven kings. The King of the Grasslands, the King of the Desert Land, the King of Water Lands, the King of Giant World, the King of Skylands, the King of Ice Lands, and the King of Pipeland. They took these wands and turned the kings into various helpless animals. Mario and Luigi fought each Koopaling in their airship. And while they were busy, I kidnapped Princess Peach.

Aquamarine:So thats how Mario and Luigi got slowered from beating you?

Bowser:Correct. However, they found out that I kidnapped the Princess, and still stopped me. Stormed the castle and beat me. We tried another plan after that.

Aquamarine:What was it?

Bowser:You see, shorty after their victory against me and the Koopalings, Mario, Luigi, and Peach took a vacation to Dino Land and met a species of Dinos called Yoshis, who apparently helped Mario and Luigi when they were babies but forgot. Anyway, what they didn't expect during that vacay... was us kidnapping Yoshi's seven friends, turning them back into Yoshi eggs, and kidnapping the Princess with my new Koopa Clown Car!

Jasper:Koopa Clown car? I didn't know that!

Bowser:The Koopa Clown Car is what we used to make off with the Princess today, remember?

Jasper:Yeah but i didn't know you had a old one!

Bowser:Whatever. Anyway, we got stopped again by Mario and Luigi with the help of Yoshi. After that, I began to doubt the Koopalings' skills, so I did a plan without them. One day, Peach invited Mario to her castle for cake, but while that letter made its way to his house, I stole the castle's Power Stars and trapped Peach her loyal subjects in paintings.

Aquamarine:Oh. But what did Mario do? Go inside the paintings?

Bowser:That's exactly what he did. They were magic paintings. I gave my minions the power stars to guard them, and Mario collected them all. He used them to beat me and free Peach.

Jasper:What was your plan after that?

Bowser:Well, I went simple: I barged in and tried to kidnap her. However, at that time, her voice was stolen by an evil witch from the Beanbean Kingdom named Cackletta. She and her assistant Fawful stole her voice to awaken and wish-granting star called the Beanstar. Cackletta replaced Peach's voice with explosive vocabulary. Fearing that her new voice would wreck my castle I did the most disgusting thing to try and get her old voice back... I... *gags* ...teamed up with the Mario Brothers.

Aquamarine:For One adventure?

Bowser:Yes. During that adventure, I had a bad luck streak. Cackletta crashed my Koopa Kruiser, I got launched out of a cannon, I got amnesia and teamed up with a theif named Popple under the alias "Rookie", and when I did get my memory back, I was possessed by Cackletta's soul. I became Bowletta, and when Mario and Luigi freed me, my castle was flying in the air, and crashed into the Beanbean Seas. I was taken home in a giant gift box chained to the back of Peach's private jet!

Jasper:What else?

Bowser:That was it. Cackletta used the Koopalings against Mario and Luigi, though, so good for them.

Bowser Jr Tell them your next evil plan, Papa! You know!  
Bowser: That was it. Cackletta used the Koopalings against Mario and Luigi, though, so good for them.

Bowser Jr:Tell them your next evil plan, Papa! You know!

Bowser:Oh, yeah, my next plan was the first one where Mario met Bowser Junior!

Jasper:I also introdouced myself to the Crystal Gems when Peridot and Lapis was with Homeworld.

Jasper:And when i saw The Shield I knew it was Rose Quartz

Bowser:Oh, yeah, my next plan was the first one where Mario met Bowser Junior!

Bowser Junior:May I tell the story of how I met Mario, Papa?

Bowser:Sure.

Bowser Junior:You see, one day, I asked Papa who my mother is. He got an idea just from that question. He told me that Princess Peach was my Mama, and Mario was a bad guy that kidnapped her. So, I stole a magic paintbrush, took on the appearance of Shadow Mario, and painted graffiti all over Isle Delfino to frame Mario, who happened to be vacationing there with Peach. I kidnapped Peach and took her to spend time with me and Papa in a giant hot tub on the Isle Delfino's mountain. However, Mario stopped us with a water-spraying machine called "F.L.U.D.D." And here's something shocking: I knew that just from looking at Peach that she wasn't my mama. I continued to go along with the lie because Papa hates Mario and I wanted to beat him into the ground!

Bowser:Like father, like son.

Aquamarine:Oh.

*Kamek flies in.*

Kamek:I got a video recording of a conversation between Mario and the Crystal Gems.

Jasper:WHAT! THE CRYSTAL CLODS!

Bowser:Before we play that recording, there's something I gotta ask. Rose Quartz is the one who looks like a young male child, correct?

Jasper:Yeah, why?

Bowser:Do you... take me... for an idiot?

Jasper:Huh?

Bowser:I've seen a picture of Rose Quartz. She's 7 feet tall, has pink hair, a white dress. And the brat you claim is Rose Quartz is male, short, and has dark-brown curly hair. Tell me, Jasper, does THIS... *pulls out a pic of Steven* ...look like THIS?! *pulls out a pic of Rose Quartz*

Jasper:Well thats the old Rose quartz *pointing at real rose quartz pic* and thats After! *pointing at Steven pic*

Bowser:Why would a war veteran like Rose Quartz EVER take the appearance of a human child?!

Jasper:That was years ago. Alot of years ago.

Aquamarine:5000 years ago, to be exact.

Bowser:No amount of time would ever change her into the brat you claim is Rose Quartz.

Kamek:This topic you're arguing about happens to be what the recording is about.

Jasper:Oh. Lets see.

Kamek:*pulls out his wand and displays the recording*

*It shows the Crystal Gems underwater with Mario, Luigi, Steven, and Connie in frog suits.*

Mario:So tell me why did Jasper call you Rose Quartz?

Steven:She thinks I AM Rose Quartz.

Luigi:Who is she, by the way?

Garnet:She's the former leader of the Crystal Gems.

Steven:She's also my mother. She gave up her physical form to give birth to me. I got her gem and her powers, and because of that, she thinks I'm my mom.

Mario:Wait, are you Human/Gem hybrid?

Steven:Pretty much.

*End of recording.*

Bowser:HA! TAKE THAT! I TOLD YOU THAT WASN'T ROSE QUARTZ! IT'S JUST A HYBRID OFFSPRING THAT GOT HER GEM AND POWERS! OH! TOO GOOD!

Jasper:All this time. I was thinking. But i know now. That Rose quartz gave up her form to give Birth to Steven? What!

Bowser Junior:He said he wasn't Rose Quartz, but you didn't believe him!

Aquamarine:In our defense, we didn't know that Gems could breed with humans, nor did we know about Rose breeding with a human.

Jasper:Tell us more of your failed plans.

Bowser:Well, you see a couple years later from the Isle Delfino thing, I retried the power star thing. This time, I locked up Mario, Luigi, and some guy named Wario. But Yoshi broke them out and I lost again.

Jasper:More. More!

*He then tells them more plans, involving telling them the events of Yoshi's Island DS, Mario and Luigi Partners in Time, New Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Galaxy, New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Mario and Luigi Bowser's Inside Story, Super Mario Galaxy 2, Super Mario 3D Land, New Super Mario Brow. 2, Mario and Luigi Dream Team, New Super Mario Bros. U, New Super Luigi U, Super Mario 3D World, Mario and Luigi Paper Jam, and Super Mario Odyssey.*

Jasper:Woah! Thats alot of Plans! Can you tell the plan of you going into here.

Bowser:I tried to send Mario and Luigi into a different dimension, but it backfired and sent me, my kids, Kamek, and Peach into the portal as well. We ended up here.

Jasper:Oh. But Mario,Luigi,Peach Came in a differnet Portal.

Bowser:The portal closed when Mario, Luigi, and Peach showed up. It opened up in a different place when I showed up.

Jasper:Oh. But we should see if Mario and Crystal clods can get here.]

Bowser:Doubt it. They got lucky getting two keys. My other kids will destroy them. They're as tough as nails. For now, let's just sit back and watch their downfall.

Jasper:I got a plan in case all else fails. *whispers the plan*

Bowser:Excellent. *evilly chuckles*

*End of Chapter* 


	12. Chapter 12:Wendy

Chapter 12:Wendy

*Meanwhile, the heroes are underwater.*

Mario:Alright, we're here.

*They start swimming around. Cheep Cheeps appear around them.*

Steven:New Ememies!

Mario:*grabs a Blooper and squirts ink at them, making them go away*

Steven:Thats cool! I wonder what other's we see.

*They keep swimming, passing other enemies.*

*A large purple Cheep-Chomp swims towards them.*

Mario:A Cheep Chomp! Swim away! If that gets close to you, you'll get eaten!

Steven:Ok! *Swims in circle to distract the Cheep Chomp*

Steven:*Keep's doing it*

*They eventually trap it under rocks.*

Steven:See what i did!

*They swim and find a huge air dome with a castle in it. It's made from the rubble of the Sea Spire.*

Pearl:Oh, dear stars, they built a castle out if the Sea Spire's remains!

Connie:I really Am suprised.

*They enter a warp pipe that leads them into the air dome.*

Mario:Let's do this!

*They enter the castle.*

Steven:Hopefully there wont be any emenys.

*They keep going until they come across a large blue door.*

Steven:This must be where the Third key is!

*They enter the room. It's empty, except a large oyster shell closed. The Key is at the end.*

Connie:There it is! The key!

*Steven then goes to get the key. Before he does, the oyster shakes and a voice is heard.*

?:Not so fast.

*A pink spiked spinning shell comes out of the oyster, knocks Steven back, and an arm comes out and grabs the key. The shell stops spinning and Wendy O. Koopa comes out.*

*Picture Wendy's Color Splash intro pose.*

Mario:Wendy O. Koopa!

Steven:Not again!

Wendy:Yes, it is I, Wendy O. Koopa, princess of the Koopas! I've been tasked of keeping this key out of your peasant hands!

Steven:Well thats not going to happen!

Wendy:You guys are good at fighting on land... *pulls out her wand* ...but can you do it... UNDERWATER?!

*She uses her magic on the room.*

*Small drips of water are heard, until full-on streams of water fill up the entire room.*

Steven:WE NEED THE FROG SUITS!

Mario:We never took them off.

Steven:Oh. But GET HER! *Pointing at Wendy*

Wendy:*starts swimming and blasts magic rings*

Steven:JUMP!

*They are unfortunately hit, making the suits disappear.*

Steven:*Holding breath*

Mario:*hands them Penguin suits, turning them into Penguin Mario, Penguin Luigi, Penguin Steven, and Penguin Connie* Penguin suits are better than frog suits because it has the added benefit of the ability to throw ice balls.

Steven:Yes!

Steven:*throws ice balls at the rings, freezing them, and then throws them at Wendy*

Steven:Take That!

*The rings hit Wendy, causing her to retract into her shell.*

*The water begins to drain from the room.*

*Wendy comes out of the shell.*

Pearl:*pulls out her spear and fires lasers*

Amethyst:*spin-dashes and wraps Wendy up with her whip*

Garnet:*punches her out of the castle*

Wendy:WAAHHHHHHHH! *drops the key*

Steven:We did it!

Connie:*grabs the key*

*Unfortunately, the castle starts flooding because Wendy crashed through the air dome.*

Connie:What do we do?!

*A pedestal appears.*

Steven:*pulls out the Moon Goddess Statue* I always keep this with me. *puts it on the pedestal*

*The entire area glows, and the Sea Spire is returned to its formal glory before it was destroyed.*

Steven:I finished my test. I did it.

*The key glows and another message from Bowser appears.*

Bowser:Congrats. You got the third key, and fixed the Sea Spire. Your next key is on Mask Island.

*End of message.*

Steven:I know that one time when i was with Sadie and Lars There.

Garnet:And we fought Malachite there.

Steven:But Let's Go!

*They sail there.*

Connie:We're here!

*End of chapter*


	13. Chapter 13:Iggy

Chapter 13:Iggy

Steven:Lets go!

*They then see a Watermelon Steven.*

Steven:Watermelon Steven?

*Steven then remembers the village of Watermelon Stevens.*

Steven:The Village!

*They go see that all the Watermelon Stevens have been enslaved. Some are pulling large rocks and doing hard manual labor, being managed by Hammer Bros, Sledge Bros, Goombas, Shy Guys, Boomerang Bros, Koopa Troopas, etc.*

Steven:*Silently* What?

Connie:They've all been enslaved!

Amethyst:Who would do this?!

Mario:*gasps* That's who!

*Mario points to middle of the village, which has a throne. Sitting in it is Iggy Koopa.*

*Iggy Color Splash intro pose.*

Iggy:AAAHAHA! *snaps his fingers, which causes two Watermelon Stevens to walk up* Fan me!

*They two Watermelon Stevens grab two giant leaves and fan him.*

Steven:STOP IT RIGHT NOW!

Iggy:HAHA! You think you can come up to me and tell ME what to do?! I run this place!

Steven:Whatever. We need the 4th Key.

Iggy:Oh, you mean THIS 4th key?! *pulls out the 4th key*

Steven:Yeah!

Iggy:Meet my latest creation: *plants some seeds, which then grow into...* WATERMELON IGGYS!

*Watermelon Iggys then get in battle stance.*

Steven:First Watermelon Steven's. NOW WATERMELON IGGYS?

*Insert awesome fight scene.*

Mario:We won!

*The Watermelon Iggys are destroyed, but Iggy is missing.*

Steven:Where's Iggy?

*A castle appears in the ocean with a bridge connecting to the island.*

Steven:Woah!

Luigi:Iggy must be in that castle

Connie:Lets go in!

*They enter the castle.*

Steven:Lets keep going!

*They see a large pit of lava.*

Steven:Wow. More lava.

Mario:Looks like we'll have to fly over this. *gives them Cape Feathers*

Steven:*Fly's to the other side*

*The rest follow. After two hours, they find the blue door.*

Steven:Welp. Here it is!

*They enter the door and go into the battlefield and see Iggy.*

Iggy:I see you made it past the Watermelon Iggys and lava pits.

Steven:Yeah. BUT GIVE US THE KEY!

Iggy:You're gonna have to beat me! *blasts multiple green fireballs at the group*

Steven:AHHHHHHHH!

Luigi:*turns into Ice Luigi and counters the fireballs with iceballs*

Steven:Nice!

Iggy:*runs really fast around the room*

Steven:RUN!

Iggy:AHAHAHAHAAAAA! *runs around the room firing fireballs*

Steven:AHHHH!

Amethyst:*pulls out her whip and attempts to whip Iggy, but he's too fast*]

Steven:Dont give Garnet,Amethyst,Pearl,Mario and Luigi!

Iggy:Hahahahaha! *turns his wand into a sword and goes to beat Connie with it*

Steven:NO! *Uses Shield*

Iggy:Haha! *bounces off the shield and punches Pearl*

Steven:*Throws shield at Iggy*

Iggy: *summons a Chain Chomp from his wand that chases Steven*

Steven:AHHHH! *Runs*

Luigi:*grabs the Chain Chomp by the chain, then throws it at Iggy*

Iggy:Gah! *retracts into his shell and starts spinning*

Steven:I wont say- *Gets hit*

Amethyst:*catches Steven and fuses into Smoky Quartz*

Smokey Quartz:Its Smokey Quartz Time!

Iggy:*comes out and sees Smoky Quartz* WHO AND WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU?!

Smokey Quartz:Its Smokey Quartz and I'm Steven and Amethyst together!

Iggy:Grrrr! *fires multiple fireballs at Smokey*

Smokey Quartz:*Gets out Spinning Shield and throws at Iggy*

Iggy:D'ow!

Smokey Quartz:Garnet, now!

Garnet:*sends Iggy flying with her gauntlets*

Iggy:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *drops the key*

Smokey Quartz:*Unfuses*

Steven:The Key! *Gets*

Connie:*was given the key by Steven, making a message from Bowser appear*

Bowser:Grrrrrrrr! You're really trying my patience! Your next key is in the Prime Kindergarten!

Steven:Shall we?

*They then warp to the Prime Kingdergarten. They find a huge portion cleared out for a castle.*

Steven:Another castle!

*END OF CHAPTER*


	14. Chapter 14:Roy

Chapter 14:Roy

Steven:I wonder what we see.

*They all arrive at the Prime Kindergarten and see a castle. They are about to enter when magic blasts stop them in their path.*

Steven:Huh?

?:Nyahahaha!

*Kamek and Aquamarine fly down.*

Mario:Kamek!

Steven:Aquamarine!

Kamek:You Crystal Clods have done well so far, but this is as far as you go!

Aquamarine:And don't think you can defeat me so easily. Kamek taught me some new tricks.

Steven:Oh Yeah?

Kamek and Aquamarine:*pulls out their wands, forms multicolored magic energy spheres, and throws them at them*

Steven:*Gets Hit* Ow!

Luigi:*turns into Ice Luigi and freezes Aquamarine*

Kamek:*turns his wand into and ice pick, and gets Aquamarine out of the ice*

Connie:Grrrrr...

Steven:What!

Kamek and Aquamarine:*makes duplicates of themselves* See if you can spot which one of us is the real one! *laughs evilly*

Steven:I don't know!

Mario:*looks at the three Kameks* Middle one! *turns into Fire Mario and hits Kamek with a fireball, making the Kamek duplicates disappear*

Luigi:*looks at the three Aquamarine* Left one! *turns into Boomerang Luigi and hits the left Aquamarine, making the others disappear*

Steven:Nice.

Amethyst:How could you tell which one is real?

Mario:Kamek pulled that trick so many times, we can see right through it.

Steven:So. Shall we?

Mario and Luigi:*turns into Fire Mario and Fire Luigi and pelts Kamek and Aquamarine with fireballs*

Steven:So can we go inside?

*Before they do, Kamek uses a spell that makes a huge mountain come out from under the castle.*

Kamek:The only way you're getting into that castle is if you climb that huge mountain. NYAHAHAHAHAAAA!

*Kamek and Aquamarine fly away.*

Steven:Woah!

Mario:Looks like we're climbing a mountain.

Connie:Do we have to?

Luigi:Looks like it.

Steven:Lets go!

*They then proceed to climb the mountain.*

*When the others get to the top while exhausted, they see Mario and Luigi waiting for them.*

Mario:What took you so long?

Steven:We were walking for a long time.

Connie:How did you get here before us?

Mario:Please. We're the Super Mario Brothers. We've climbs TREES bigger than this mountain.

Steven:Oh.

*They then go to the castle, which has water in it.*

Mario:Gonna need the frog suit again. *pulls out four Frog Suits*

Steven:*Becomes Frog Steven*

*They all start swimming when they see a cannon in the water. The cannon fires Torpedo Teds.*

Mario:Torpedo Teds!

Luigi:Swim away!

Steven:*Swims away*

*They eventually make it to another part of the castle that has lava.*

Steven:Huh. Werid. Water and Lava.

Mario:*hands them Super Leaves, turning them into Racoon Mario, Fox Luigi, Racoon Steven, and Fox Connie*

Steven:Lets do this.

*They fly over the lave pit and stop at a large blue door.*

Mario:If the last four castles are any indicators, the key should be beyond this blue door.

Steven:Lets go in.

*They enter the door to find a huge battlefield. Warp Pipes are hanging from the ceiling.*

Steven:Huh?

*A pink head wearing sunglasses pokes out of a warp pipe.*

Unknown figure:Heehee. *pokes his head out of the another* HaHA. *pokes his head out of the another* HAHAHAHAHAAA.

*The figures drops down to reveal...*

Roy:What up, lame-os?!

*Cue Roy Koopa's color splash intro pose*

Mario:Roy Koopa!

Steven:Another One!

Luigi:Give us the fifth key!

Roy:You mean this key? *pulls out a large key*

Steven:Yeah!

Roy:You'll have to fight me for it!

Steven:Oh we can.

Roy:*jumps, then slams the ground, creating shockwaves*

Steven:*Gets shocked* AHHHH!

Roy:*throws his wand in the air, and it transforms into his Bill Blaster, which he uses to fire Bullet Bills at them*

Steven:AH! *Runs away from Bullet Bill*

Mario:*jumps on them, rendering them useless*

Steven:Woah! That was cool!

Roy:*goes to football-tackle Steven*

Steven:*uses Bubble*

Roy:*gets dazed upon impact*

Luigi:*jumps on his head, making him retreat to his shell, which starts spinning*

Steven:*Bubble Stops* You know what too do! JUMP!

Steven:*Jumps*

Roy:*pops out*

Amethyst:*spin dashes*

Roy:*uses his wand to reflect her into Garnet*

Connie:*Throws Roses Sword at Roy*

Roy:*comes out of a Warp Pipe directly above Amethyst and Ground Pounds her, causing her to poof*

Steven:Amethyst!

Roy:Haha. Weak. There's no room in this world for weaklings. *puts his foot on Amethyst's gem, about to shatter her*

Steven:Hey. Look over there.

Roy:Nice try, kid. Do you think I'm stupid?

Steven:No seriously. I think I found something like a shiny thing,

*He then steps away from Amethyst's gem and looks at the shiny thing.*

Steven:Do it Garnet.

Roy:I don't see any-

Garnet:*launches Roy out of the castle with her gauntlets*

Roy:*lets out his death cry from New Super Mario Bros. 2*

*The Fifth key drops in from a Warp Pipe, along with Roy's shades.*

Steven:*Gets Key*

Amethyst:*reforms into a form similar to her previous one, but with a black shirt instead of white one, and it has a gold star on it*

Steven:Thank goodness. Your ok Amethyst.

Amethyst:*sees the fifth key* Oh, nice, you got the key! *sees Roy's shades* And Roy dropped his shades.

Steven:Lets just keep The Shades In the castle.

Amethyst:You know what? No. *puts on the shades* I'mma keep them.

Steven:Nice.

*Meanwhile, in Bowser and Jasper's castle...*

*They saw the whole fight.*

Bowser:Oh, no, they got past Roy!

Jasper:This is bad. If they find the Other keys. We will be doomed. And you and your army will be sent back.

Bowser:Not to worry, Jasper. The keys are merely a plan to stall them from a bigger plan.

Jasper:Oh.

Bowser:They're getting the keys too quick though.

*Bowser pulls out a walkie-talkie that can connect to as many walkie-talkies you want.*

Bowser:Lemmy and Ludwig! Come in, Lemmy and Ludwig!

*Lemmy comes in on walkie-talkie*

Lemmy:Yeah?

*Ludwig answers, too.*

Ludwig:What is it, King Father?

Bowser:Listen, you two. The Crystal Clods got past Roy, but we need more time to finish the plan. When the Crystal Clods get to you, draw out your battles as long as possible.

Lemmy:Ok.

Ludwig: Affirmative, King Father.

*They hang up.*

Bowser:And now to give them the locations.

*With the Crystal Gems...*

*The key glows, and a message from Bowser appears.*

Bowser:I hope you got your snow shoes and winter gear, because your next key will be up North in the snowy area where you fought those corrupted gems that Jasper got.

Steven:Aw Yes! I can return to that!

Mario:If we put on the Penguin Suits, we'll be warm from the cold.

Steven:Ok.

*They then put on the penguin suits, and warp to the North.*

*End of chapter* 


	15. Chapter 15:Lemmy

Chapter 15:Lemmy

*Continuing where we left off, Mario, Luigi, Steven, Connie, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl have just defeated Roy Koopa and gained the 5th key.  
Now they are in the ice region where Jasper got those two corrupted gems.  
Mario, Luigi, Steven, and Connie are wearing Penguin suits that keep them warm.*

Steven:Ok. here we go.

*They walk and walk until... they find a huge circus tent.*

Steven:Uhh.. Did we go to the wrong Place?

Mario:*sees a line of Shy Guys, Boos, and Hammer Bros lining up to get tickets* I'mma go with no. Besides... *pulls out the 5th key, which is glowing* ...this thing is glowing, and I'm pretty sure it's because the key is at this circus.

Steven:We need a plan to break in.

Steven:I got a idea!

Luigi:Or we could just get a ticket.

Steven:Heres my idea. We break into the back stage. And pretend were part of the circus

*Luigi leaves and then comes back with 7 tickets.*

Luigi:Got us 7 tickets to the circus.

Connie:Why?

Luigi:It's a circus in the cold regions. Only one person I know would do this, and I have a suspicion that he's got our key, AND he's a part of the circus act as well.

Steven:Remove a Ticket. I want to distract the people.

Luigi:No.

*They use the tickets and sit in the audience.*

*Soon, it starts.*

Shy Guy Announcer:Hey, all you good people! Tonight, we have a spectacular show for you all. First, let's introduce our circus ringmaster! He's the second eldest of the Koopalings! He's the Clown Prince of Koopas! Give it up for...

*An orange spinning shell appears.*

Shy Guy:Lemmy Koopa!

*The orange shell reveals himself to be Lemmy Koopa.*

*Cue Lemmy Koopa Color Splash intro pose.*

Steven:I'm going to fake cheer ok? *whispering to mario*

Steven:*fake cheers* WOOOO!

Lemmy:*pulls out his wand, summons one of his balls, and hops on* Welcome all you- *grabs the mic from Shy Guy* Welcome, everyone to the Grande Cirque da Koopa! To kick it off... *pulls out the sixth key*

Mario:*whispers* The sixth key!

Steven:How do we get it? *whispers to Mario*

Lemmy:I will make this key... DISAPPEAR! *uses his wand to make the key disappear to another place*

Steven:He moved the key! *whispers to Mario*

Lemmy:We will now take an intermission!

*The intermission starts.*

Steven:Ugh... *faking the Ugh*

*They use this opportunity to search for the key.*

Steven:We need to find it. *whispering*

*They soon find... Yoshi in a cage.*

Steven:Uhhh... *whispering*

Mario:This is Yoshi, our dinosaur friend.

Steven:Should we release Yoshi?

Steven:What i mean is get Yoshi out of the cage.

Mario:Uh, yeah.

Steven:Now how do i get it out.

Mario:*breaks Yoshi out of the cage*

Steven:Now lets contiune for the quest of finding the 6th key!

*They find a spring board that bounces them to the roof of the circus tent, where the 6th key is.*

Steven:There it is. I thought It would not be easy.

Lemmy's voice:That's because it's not!

*Lemmy comes out spinning in his shell, comes out, and gets on one of his shell.*

Lemmy:My dad, King Bowser, strictly instructed me not to let that key get in the hands of Mario, Luigi, or you Crystal Clods! So if you want it, you'll have to get through me!

Steven:Well. You going to fail!

Lemmy:Then let's make this more interesting!

*Lemmy uses his wand to teleport them back into the circus, but on the stage.*

Lemmy:*pulls out a mic* Ladies and gentleman, for our final act, I, Lemmy Koopa the amazing circus ringmaster, will face the Super Mario Brothers and the Crystal Gems in a battle! The winner of the match will get this key! *pulls out the sixth key*

Steven:*takes Mic* Oh Were going to win and not Lemmy. *drops mic*

Lemmy:Bring... it... on!

Shy Guy:*takes the mic* Battle... BEGIN!

Lemmy:*gets on his ball and fires multiple rubber balls from his wand*

Steven:*A ball comes for Steven which he gets hit by* Ow!

Amethyst:*adjusts her shades she got from Roy, pulls out her whip, and tries to hit Lemmy*

Lemmy:*bounces on his ball and dodges with ease*

Steven:Garnet! Pearl! try fusing into Sardonyx!

*Garnet and Pearl try, but Lemmy fires a magic blast, causing them to stop.*

Steven:Connie we gotta fuse!

Lemmy:BOMBS AWAY! *throws some of his bombs from New Super Mario Bros. U*

*Connie and Steven gets hit*

Steven:Ow... Are you okay Connie?

Lemmy:Face it, guys! Your goose is cooked!

Steven:*Fakes death*

Steven:*winks to Crystal gems and Mario bros*

Steven:*gets wand but still fake deaths*

Lemmy:Not an idiot!

Mario:Guys, I have a special power-up. It's kind of a last resort.

Garnet:What is it?

Mario:It's a power-up that will grant us invincibility to all attacks. It'll be only temporary, but it will be long enough for us to win the match.

Steven:*gets up* Gimme!

Mario:*reaches into his pocket and pulls out a Starman* Goooo, STARMAN! *throws the Starman at Steven, who catches it*

*Steven's entire body glows in a rainbow light as the Starman theme starts playing.*

Steven:Ready? *Runs over Lemmy*

Lemmy:*fires some magic blasts at Steven*

Steven:*does not get hit from starman*

*Soon, Lemmy is defeated.*

Lemmy:Alright, you win. You've also earned my respect, which is why I will give you something in addition to the key: a secret.

*Starman wears out from Steven*

Steven:Tell us.

Lemmy:My dad and Jasper kidnapping Peach was just the tip of the iceberg.

Mario:What do you mean?

Lemmy:They are up to something far more sinister, and they're using the all the broken injectors from the Beta Kindergarten to do it. This key hunt was merely to stall you long enough for them to get them all. I can't tell you what it is that they're doing, but what I can tell you is this: You have to get the last key and get into the castle quickly, or both Beach City and the Mushroom Kingdom will fall under my dad and Jasper's control!

Steven:What! No way! We gotta stop it!

Lemmy:Take this key. *gives them the sixth key*

Steven:Wait. Did you just say fall under Jasper and Bowser's Control? Wait. Thats bad! Jasper will say to give me normal fries and not The Bits! We gotta stop them. You up for the challenge Mario bros and Gems?

Mario:Oh, yeah! LET'S-A GO!

Steven:We just gotta see the message.

*They go outside.*

Bowser:I'm impressed. You got six keys. You only got one key left. Your last key is at the top of the Sky Spire. Good luck, and considering how powerful the last key guardian is, you're gonna need it. GWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Steven:Lets go.

*They then warp to the Sky Spire.*

*With our villains...*

Jasper:They're only one key away from stopping our plan. We're doomed.

Bowser:We're not giving up just yet, Jasper. I hired two partners in crime to guard Ludwig's castle: Two guys that I'm sure Mario and Luigi would love to see. Those guys might not completely defeat them, but Ludwig will finish them off.

Bowser and Jasper:*evilly laughs*

*End of Chapter.* 


	16. Chapter 16:Ludwig

Chapter 16:Ludwig

*The heroes warp to the Sky Spire, and see a huge castle where the Heaven beetle used to be.*

Steven:Sky Spire!

*They see Steven Jr.*

Steven:Steven Jr! *runs to Steven Jr* Oh I missed you!

Steven Jr:Baaaaa.

Steven:Oh i almost forgot. Mario, Luigi, Connie And Garnet. Meet Steven Jr.

Mario:*pets Steven Jr*

Steven:We gotta get the 7th key so Bowser doesn't get control of Mushroom Kingdom and Jasper Doesn't control beach city too.

Mario:Well, duh. And I bet that villainous castle is the obvious place it's being held.

*They are about to continue when 3 Shy Guys, 2 Hammer Bros, 3 Goombas, and 7 Koopa Troopas pop out and tie Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl up.*

Steven:Ambush!? We gotta get the gems free! so we can get the 7th key!

*The enemies load Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl onto one of Bowser's airships and fly off towards the Sky Spire Castle.*

Steven:The gems! We have to do this without the gems. But who has done this!

Mario: Well, then... LET'S-A GO! *starts the long trek to the castle*

Steven:Hopefully we don't run over some Guards

*They get to the floating rock platform part of the Sky Spire.*

Steven:Here we are.

*Mario and Luigi jump from platform to platform with ease.*

*Steven and Connie do the same*

*They soon arrive at the castle.*

Steven:Ready to get the 7th key?

*But they receive two hard punches as they try to enter.*

Steven:Ouch..

?:Wahahaaaa! You thought could just-a walk up into-a the castle without a fight-a?!

Mario:That voice... WARIO!

*Wario reveals himself.*

Wario:Right-a you are, Mario.

Waluigi:*reveals himself* Along with-a me, Waluigi!

Steven:Wario And Waluigi!? Who are these people and why are they here!

Mario:They're our childhood rivals!

Luigi:They were mean bullies to us and always broke rules. In their adulthood, they went pro and became villains.

Steven:And why are they here to guard the castle!

Wario:Bowser hired us.

Steven:Whatever. But We're going to beat you!

Mario:Steven, Connie, go on ahead. We'll catch up with you.

*They run past Wario and Waluigi*

Steven:We gotta find The Crystal Gems!

*With the gems...*

*They are tied to chairs. The ropes are magic ropes that cut off their powers.*

Amethyst:Ugh. Trapped. And cant use our powers.

Pearl:I cant handle it! This may be our new home!

Garnet:Stop Over reacting. Mario, Luigi, Steven and Connie will be here any time now.

?:*in an evil British accent* I wouldn't count on that, Garnet.

*The source of the voice reveals himself to bw Ludwig von Koopa.*

Amethyst:Let us out! Or Mario, Luigi, Steven and Connie will beat your butt!

Ludwig:I highly doubt that. You see, I am not like my younger siblings. I have everything thought out beforehand. That's why I had Father hire Mario and Luigi's childhood rivals, Wario and Waluigi, to guard the castle, and why I had the minions capture you. And even if, by some miracle, that they defeat Wario and Waluigi, they will still have to defeat me. But they will not, for I am Ludwig von Koopa, the oldest and most powerful of the Koopalings.

Pearl:Oh we will see.

Ludwig:*makes Pearl's mouth disappear*

Pearl:*Cant talk*

Amethyst:Why did you do that for! put it back now!

Garnet:Yeah!

Ludwig:Want me to do it to you two as well?

Garnet:*quiet*

Amethyst:*quiet*

Ludwig:That's what I thought.

*Meanwhile, with Steven and Connie...*

*They come to a part that has water, and realizes that they don't have Frog Suits.*

Steven:We don't have Frog

*The see a ? Block.*

Steven:What is that!

*Steven throws his shield at it, causing two frog suits to come out.*

Steven:Perfect!

*Steven and Connie wears them and swims across*

*Soon, they get to the boss door. Before they enter, Mario and Luigi show up in their Fire forms.*

Steven:You came along! We we're about to get the final key.

Mario:Let's-a do this!

Steven:*opens door* What the! *sees Garnet, Amethyst And Pearl but Pearl has no mouth*

?:*evilly chuckles*

Steven:Who's that!

?:Hello.

*Ludwig drops down with his back turned against the heroes.*

Ludwig:You go no farther than here.

Ludwig: *annoyed* As I was saying... You wil. go no farther from here. You will not win against me. For I am the oldest and most powerful of the Koopalings... I am... *faces Steven and the others* Ludwig von Koopa!

*Cue Koopaling Color Splash intro pose music.*

Steven:What have you done with Pearl! She has no mouth!

Ludwig:*pulls out his wand* Her voice is incredibly annoying, so I removed her voice.

Steven:Hey look buddy. I think we can be evil together. So get another wand and I'll have that wand. *winks at Mario, Luigi, Connie and the Crystal gems*

Ludwig:*hands over his wand*

*But as soon as Steven touches it...*

Ludwig:Nice try.

*Steven is shocked with 100 volts of electricity, making him let go.*

Ludwig:You really think I'm that stupid?

Steven:I'll force you. *Takes wand*

Ludwig:*spits a big fireball at Steven's face, making him drop the wand, which Ludwig picks up*

Steven:Ah, my face!

Ludwig:*chuckles evilly*

Amethyst's Mind:I can't handle it.

Amethyst:Why did you do that!

Ludwig:*makes her mouth disappear*

Amethyst:*cant talk*

Steven:WHY DID YOU DO THAT!

Ludwig:Because I can.

Garnet:Do it Steven!

Ludwig:Be quiet or you're next, Garnet.

Steven:Hey. Guess what we can do.

Ludwig:Actually, guess what I can do. *uses a multiplying spell*

Steven:No. How about a dance fight.

Ludwig:Absolutely not.

Steven:I'll give you a picture of you if you do it.

Ludwig:Don't need one.

Steven:Wait I found something. Its shiny its over there. *pointing at floor*

Ludwigs:We're not idiots like Roy.

Steven:*throws a painting at Ludwig that have words saying "GIVE ME YOUR WAND!"*

Ludwig:*fire multiple magic blasts at the heroes*

Steven:Ow!

Connie:Ow!

Mario:*turns into Ice Mario*

Steven:Go Mario! Beat Ludwig!

Garnet:Yeah! Go!

Ludwig:QUIET! *makes Garnet's mouth disappear*

Steven:Thats it! You messed up my friends by Removing their voices. You messed with me. Now i'm going to mess with you. GIVE ME THAT WAND! *Takes wand*

Steven:I'll get you out Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl. I just gotta cut the ropes. I don't have something to cut it with. I'll have to use my teeth but it will take a while. *cutting ropes*

Luigi:*tosses Steven a Fire Flower*

Steven:Burning the ropes! Good idea! *burns ropes*

*Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl are free.*

Steven:Now they are free. i gotta get Ludwig's wand to get The Gems voices back. *ding* Hey Ludwig!

Ludwig:What?

Steven:*throws a fireball at Ludwig* Why are you on fire?

Ludwig:*puts it out with his wand*

*Mario then tries to wrestle Ludwig's wand away.*  
Steven:Get it! Get it! Get it!

*Ludwig unintentionally blast Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, giving them their mouths back.*

Amethyst:Aw yeah!

Pearl:Our voices is back!

Steven:Hey Amethyst. Use your whip to get the wand. I wanna mess with Ludwig.

*Amethyst uses her whip to get Ludwig's wand.*

Steven:Now can i have it?

Amethyst:Sure. *Gives wand*

Steven:Time to mess with Ludwig. *makes Ludwig's mouth disappear*

Steven:Now that his mouth is gone. How about another spell? *makes Ludwig have a curse from the wand to copy Steven's moves*

Mario:Nice.

Steven:Watch this Mario. *moving and Ludwig Copies from spell to block the way* Why are you blocking me?

Mario:*laughs*

Steven:Now let me Get this spell off of Ludwig and came here for what we needed. The 7th Key. *gets spell off of Ludwig*

*The spell also gives Ludwig his voice back.*

Ludwig:*pulls out a second wand*

Steven:Garnet, now.

Garnet:*punchs Ludwig out of castle*

Ludwig:LOOKS LIKE I'M BLASTING OFF AGAAAAIIIIN! *DING!*

*But the 7th key doesn't drop.*

Steven:But wheres the 7th key?

*A pedestal appears, and it has Starlow in a bird cage.*

Steven:Huh?

Mario and Luigi:STARLOW!

Starlow:Mario! Luigi!

Mario:*opens the cage and hugs Starlow along with Luigi*

Steven:Starlow?

Starlow:Yep! That's me! I'm Starlow, representative of the Star Sprites that watch over the Mushroom Kingdom and helper of the Mario Bros for three whole adventures! HELLO YELLOW!  
Steven:Well. We need the 7th key. Could you mind helping?

Starlow:*gags and chokes on something, then literally coughs up the 7th key* Ludwig shoved that down my throat.

Steven:Oh thanks! We been looking for this! Whats the message this time?

*No message this time.*

Mario:We got all seven keys. Now let's go into Bowser's Castle, and kick some Koopa butt!

Steven:Lets go!

*They warp back to the Beta Kindergarten where 85 percent of the Injectors are gone.*

Steven:Something is different. 85 percent of the injectors are gone.

Connie:They must be almost done collecting the injectors.

Mario:We gotta get in there and stop them before they finish collecting the Injectors and do whatever they plan on doing!

Steven:Yeah!

*They go to the door. The seven keys float into the seven key holes and the door unlocks.*

*End of chapter*


	17. Chapter 17:Bowser Jr

Chapter 17:Bowser Jr

Mario, Luigi, and the Crystal Gems enter the castle.*

*Meanwhile in the throne room...*

Kamek:Sir! Mario, Luigi, and the Crystal Clods have breached the castle!

Jasper:WHAT! HOW DID THEY GET THE 7TH KEY!

Bowser:It doesn't matter! We need more time to get all the injectors!

Bowser Jr:Dad... send me to fight them.

Bowser:Okay! Go get them!

*With The Crystal Gems, Steven, Connie, Mario And Luigi*

Steven:Well. At least we made it.

*They meet up with Yoshi, who joins them.*

*They encounter some Mechakoopas.*

Steven:New emenys!

Mario:*jumps on one, rendering it paralyzed*

Luigi:*throws it a Shy Guy*

Steven:Alright!

They go further, and see some ? blocks.*

Steven:Huh. its those blocks again.

*Mario hits them, making seven fire flowers come out.*

Steven:*collects one making Steven Fire Steven*

*They continue onward.*

*They come across an area and see Princess Peach, who escaped from her cage.*

Peach:MARIO! LUIGI!

Steven:Who trapped you?

Peach:Bowser. But I escaped.

*A figure in a Junior Clown Car grabs Peach. The figure reveals Bowser Jr.*

Mario:Bowser Jr!

Steven:Bowser Jr?

Mario:Bowser's youngest son.

Steven:Bowser must have sent Bowser Jr to give them more time to get the injectors! At least that's what i think.

Bowser Jr:*opens a door, pushes Peach through it, and locks it* You wanna get any farther than here, you gotta get the key, which I have! Hehehehee! *flies away to a different part of the castle*

Steven:Grrr... After getting the 7 keys. We have to get another to release Peach! Lets get it.

Garnet:We gotta get the key.

Amethyst:Yeah!

Steven:Thats what I said! Get the key!

*They chase after him. They see him flying over a pool of lava.*

Steven:Oh Geez!

Connie:Theres Lava!

Bowser Jr:Haha!

Yoshi:*swallows a Shy Guy whole with his tongue, lays an egg, and throws it at Bowser Jr, causing his Clown Car to short-circuit and descend behind the heroes*

Steven:Woah! That was cool!

*Bowser Jr gives them a key. It's a fake key.*

Bowser Jr:Did you really think I'd give you the actual key?

Steven:Uh. Yeah.

Bowser Jr:*shows the real key, then runs away from them*

Steven:Come on! *runs to Bowser Jr*

Mario:I hate that brat! *chases Bowser Junior*

Connie:Lets go! *follows Steven*

*the gems follow Steven Too*

*They arrive back in the area where Junior locked up Peach.*

Steven:Huh?

Bowser Jr:*gets in a new Clown Car* Why did I even run away when I could just fight you? *launches a cannonball in their direction*

*They dodge.*

Luigi:Game on, brat!

Steven:Yeah!

Bowser Jr:*spits fireballs at them*

Steven:*Burn't on face and shirt on fire* AHHH! *Rolling*

Luigi:*rolls his eyes and puts it out with an Ice Flower*

Steven:Thanks.

Bowser Jr:*makes two boxing gloves on mechanical arms come out and punch them*

Steven:*Gets punched which makes Steven Knocked out*

Bowser Jr:*launches Bob-ombs at them*

Steven:*hit by bomb which launches him to the wall which he gets hurt from*

Starlow:*heals him with her star power*

Steven:*Emenies come after Steven Which he beats from the star power*

Bowser Jr:*launches cannonballs at them*

Steven:I got this! *hits all of them but Steven runs out of power and gets hit by the last cannonball*

Mario:*whacks Junior with a hammer, knocking him out of the car and leaving him vulnerable*

Steven*Gets up* Ouch...

*Bowser Jr retreats into his shell and starts spinning.*

Steven:*notices* Jump!

*They all jump.*

Steven:That was a close one.

Bowser Jr:*takes the wand Steven got*

Steven:Well. At least I'm fine! *freezes as a statue from wand that Bowser Jr got*

Mario:*grabs the wand and turns Steven back to normal*

Steven:Whew. I need a power up. To beat Bowser Jr once and for all!

Mario:*tosses Steven the Propellor Mushroom*

Steven:*uses* Who say humans can't fly? *flies high from Bowser Jr's head and punches head when gets down*

Bowser Jr:*gets back in his clown car*

Steven:I got this.*flies to The clown car and punches Bowser Jr*

*Junior faints, dropping out of the clown car.*

*He drops the key.*

Steven:Well that was easy.

*They use the key to open the door and Peach comes out.*

Steven:Yeah! I thought it would be hard.

Peach:*hugs Mario and Luigi*

*Suddenly, Bowser and Jasper walk in.*

Bowser:Junior, why is Peach walking freely? Prisoners are not supposed to do that!

Jasper:And not to pile on, but do you not see Mario, Luigi, and the Crystal Clods RIGHT THERE?!

Bowser:...Junior? *sees that he's unconscious*

Mario:Now let's get-

Bowser:*glares at the heroes* GROOOOOAAAAARRRRRRR! *breathes a stream of fire, which the heroes dodge, and picks up Junior* WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON?!

Steven:We had to get the key!

Junior:...Daaaaad...

Bowser:Shhhh. Junior, you're hurt. Just rest while Daddy roasts Mario to a crisp. *charges up his flame breath*

Jasper:*stops him* We can do that later. I just got word from Aquamarine that we just got the last Injector.

Bowser:Hmmph. Fine. To be continued, you Crystal Clods. Now that we have the last injector, we're gonna melt it down with the rest of the injectors, and use them as rocket fuel!

Kamek:Master Bowser, the last injector has been melted down.

Bowser:Good. FIRE UP THE BOOSTERS!

*Multiple rockets come out of the castle and lifts it up into the sky, making the castle a flying castle.*

Steven:I'm afraid of heights! Please put us back down to the ground!

Bowser:I dub this castle... NEO BOWSER CASTLE III!

Steven:Whatever! But i'm afraid of heights!

Starlow:Let's get outta here. We can kick their butts later!

*They exit, but are almost blown away by the wind. They all grab onto Starlow, who grabs onto a railing with her teeth.*

Steven:*looking down* AHHHHHHH! *Looks straight at the railing*

*Kamek flies above near them. He fires magic blasts at them, but Starlow turns and dodges them.*

Kamek:*firing blasts angrily* Nyeh! Nyeh! Nyeh! *stops firing and looks at Starlow's teeth* Wow, your teeth are really nice.

Starlow:*accidentally lets go* Thank you, I use the best toothpaste I can buy! *realizes she let go* Uh-oh.

*They start falling.*

Starlow: My beautiful teeth are my undoing yet agaaaain!

Steven:AHHH! Wait i forgot i had floating powers! *floats down slowly*

Mario:*pulls out Cape Feathers and gives them to the others*

Steven:Almost there. *down there* Finally!

*The others float down. They see that they landed back in Beach City.*

*End Of Chapter* 


	18. Chapter 18:Something Bad Happen's

Chapter 18:Something Bad Is Happening!

Steven:Huh. We landed on Beach City.

*They go to the temple, but before the enter, they see cannonballs raining down on Beach City.*

*The first cannonball is coming after Citywalk Fries*

Steven:MY FAVORITE PLACE!

*They look up to see multiple airships with Neo Bowser Castle III above the city.*

Mario:So, they're the one's making it rain cannonballs!

Steven:Whatever! Garnet has to punch the cannonballs to keep Beach City safe!

*They are too late. The cannonballs hit the boardwalk, the pizza place, the Citywalk Fries, and worst of all, the Big Donut.*

Steven:Not All of Beach City! Hopefully everyone in there is okay!

*Meanwhile, up in Neo Bowser Castle III...*

Bowser:This is for giving my Junior an owie! I'LL BURY BEACH CITY IN CANNONBALLS!

*At beach city Which is broken*

Steven:I'll get my hot dog backpack you get some Items. *at temple* Thank goodness i got this. *gets Hot dog backpack*

*Steven goes back to the Crystal Gems, Mario, Luigi*

Steven:If you got any items put some in my hot dog backpack!

Mario and Luigi:*puts some Fire Flowers, Ice Flowers, Propellor Mushrooms, Super Leaves, and Cape Feathers into the backpack*

*A huge cannonball is launched from Neo Bowser Castle III and flies towards the temple, destroying the statue, but not the house, washing machine, or inside of the temple.*

*Peridot and Lapis uses the warp pad*

*outside of the Crystal Temple*

Steven:AH! THE TEMPLE STATUE!

*Peridot and Lapis then warp in.*

Steven:*comes in the temple* Peridot! Lapis! The Temple Statue is broken!

Lapis:Thank goodness you're okay, Steven.

Steven:Also Peridot. Can you come with me?

Peridot:Why?

Steven:Before Bowser destory's the Crystal Temple!

Peridot:Of course, just one question: Who's Bowser

Steven:Ugh. Remember from earlier? you were in the Mission. Jasper was working for Bowser. Just come outside.

Lapis:Do you want me to fly you to that evil castle in the sky?

Steven:Yeah.

*She flies the heroes to Neo Bowser Castle III.*

*End of chapter.* 


	19. Chapter 19:Neo Bowser's Castle III

Chapter 19:Neo Bowser Castle III

*They arrive at the first floor of Neo Bowser Castle III.*

?:You're here!

*They look to see Iggy Koopa.*

Iggy:Hey, guys! The Mario Bros. and Crystal Clods are here! *runs off*

Steven:Do we have to beat them AGAIN!?

Mario:Probably.

Steven:Ugh.

*Later...*

Steven:We almost there?

*They see a bridge with Morton, Lemmy, and Iggy.*

Steven:Again? Wait. Crystal Gems, Lapis, Mario And Luigi! Go ahead! Me and Peridot will catch up

*They overhear them talking. Iggy presses a button.*

Iggy:In 5 minutes, a huge cannonball will wipe out Beach City! AHAHA!

Mario:We gotta destroy that cannon!

Steven:Hey Peridot! Catch! *Gives Peridot a Fire Flower*

*Peridot's clothes turn white and green.*

Steven:*gets a fire flower too* Now watch me! *fires some fireballs at Morton*

Mario:Forget about them! We need to destroy their cannon!

Steven:Yeah!

*They run to destroy the cannon.*

Steven:Destory it!

*They bend it, causing the cannon to explode.*

Steven:Perfect!

*They go back to find Iggy, Lemmy, and Morton gone.*

Steven:Huh?

*They continue on. They come across some Mechakoopas.*

Steven:Peridot and me got this!

*Peridot and Steven shoot some fireballs at Mechakoopas*

*They continue onward, but are stopped by Aquamarine and Kamek.*

Steven:Aquamarine! Kamek!

Kamek:Now, now, hold it.

Aquamarine:In the spirit of fair play, we'll have a fair fight, no pulling underhanded cheap moves, such as biting, tripping, and hurting from behind.

Steven:What about this? *shoots a fireball at Aquamarine*

Aquamarine:The battle has not begun yet!

Steven:Right, sorry.

*Aquamarine and Kamek take bows, as does the heroes.*

Kamek:Battle begin!

Steven:*shooting fireballs* Hah!

*Kamek and Aquamarine dodge, and do the attack involving the magic jump rope from the Kamek battle in Mario and Luigi Paper Jam.*

Steven:JUMP!

*They jump, but Kamek and Aquamarine turn around and go the other way.*

Steven:DO IT AGAIN!

*They jump again, but this time, they get between Mario and Luigi and go around in a circle.*

Steven:Whatever they do, Jump!

*Eventually, Kamek and Aquamarine stop.*

Steven:Huh. They stopped.

*Kamek and Aquamarine start firing magic blasts.*

Steven:Dodge!

*They dodge.*

Steven:Now, Whats next?

*Kamek and Aquamarine do the portal attack from Paper Jam.*

Steven:DODGE!

*They dodge.*

Steven:Now. What's next.

Connie:I dont know. But it might be bad!

*The villains chase them. Aquamarine creates a horde of clones to shield Kamek, who is charging a magic blast. Mario, Luigi, and Steven use Boomerang Flowers.*

Steven:Thank goodness Peridot is doing okay right?

Peridot:Yeah Steven! *gets trapped in a cage* Oh stars.

*They throw boomerangs to destroy clones, and hit Kamek with Boomerangs, making the blast drop on him and Aquamarine.*

Steven:Peridot is trapped in a cage!

Steven:Oh, its as that easy. But let's contiune the fight.

*Aquamarine and Kamek glow red with fury.*

Steven:What? Broke a rule? Forgot to do something?

*They do the portal attack again.*

Steven:DODGE!

*They fail, and Connie gets hit.*

Steven:Connie!

*He looks to see Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, Mario, and Luigi missing.*

Kamek:Face it. You're done.

?:Not yet, Kamek!

*Large thuds are heard, and Steven sees Alexandrite running towards them with Sardonyx's hammer, with Mario and Luigi on top of the hammer.*

Steven:Alexandrite!

*She hits Aquamarine and Kamek, causing them to fly with Mario and Luigi bouncing off them.*

Steven:Yeah!

*They are defeated.*

Kamek:...Well... we had good times, Aquamarine...

Aquamarine:Yeah... Even though I didn't find out who my dad is...

Kamek:Yes... And you... are ugly compared to my wife Kammy.

Aquamarine:...WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING THAT?! I LOOK ADORABLE!

Kamek:ARE YOU KIDDING?! YOU ARE BORDERLINE UGLY!

Aquamarine:IF ANYONE'S UGLY, IT'S YOU!

Kamek:NO, YOU ARE!

Aquamarine:NO, YOU ARE!

Kamek:NO, YOU ARE!

Aquamarine:NO, YOU ARE!

Kamek:NO, YOU ARE!

Aquamarine:NO, YOU ARE!

*Mario and Steven jump on them. Kamek explodes into multicolored stars, while Aquamarine just poofs.*

Steven:High five! *High fives Mario*

Mario:Yeah!

*Something appears right in the sky it says "Steven has unlocked a new move!"*

Steven:Huh?

*The heroes continue onwards.*

Steven:Its cool now that I got this Hammer!

Mario:Yeah!

*They go to an area similar to the area just before you face off against Bowser in Paper Jam. They are surrounded by a bunch of Goombas and Paratroopas.*

Steven:I got this! *hits a Goomba with a hammer*

*They defeat them. They continue, but are then surrounded by Spinies and Bob-ombs.*

Steven:I got this... Again! *hits Spines*

*They defeat the foes.*

*At the end, with Bowser and Jasper...*

Bowser:Hmmm... Sending a bunch of Minions doesn't seem to faze them... Keep 'em coming, guys!

*The heroes are then surrounded by Hammer Bros and Boomerang Bros.*

Steven:Again! *spin attacks all the foes with a hammer spin attack*

*They continue forward.*

*With Bowser and Jasper...*

Bowser:My hatred towards Mario burns brighter than a million stars.

Jasper:What does that mean?

Bowser:It means I REEEEAAAAAALLY hate Mario.

Jasper:Me too. Even those Crystal Clods too.

*The heroes are then surrounded by Broozers, Shy Guys, Fire Bros, and Ice Bros.*

Steven:*hits alot of enemies*

*They continue forward. They are nearing Bowser and Jasper*

*With the two villains...*

Bowser:That's it! KOOPALINGS, END THIS NOW!

*The heroes paths are stopped by the Koopalings. Morton's hair grew back, and Roy has a new pair of shades.*

Wendy:This time, we'll be working together! It's me and Roy first!

Roy:This will be for stealing my shades!

*Wendy summons some magic rings and throws them at the heroes.*

*The heroes dodge.*

Wendy:*throws more rings*

Steven:Dodge!

*They dodge.*

*Roy throws a huge rock at Steven, who whips out his hammer.*

Steven:AH! *Pretend to be scared but at the last second he takes out his hammer and hits rock*

*The rock is sent back at Roy, who blocks with his arms. The rock breaks, but the debris hits Wendy, causing her to be ticked off and start beating up Roy.*

Steven:Hey look! Its a fight!

*They turn their attention back to the heroes.*

Steven:Uhh... Not us!

Roy:*tosses a boulder high in the air and kicks at Garnet*

Steven:NO! *Hits rock again at the last second. Protecting Garnet*

Garnet:I could have protected myself, Steven. But thanks.

Steven:Its okay. I just want to use this hammer more.

*Wendy and Roy retreat into their shells and start spinning. Roy spins into Wendy, causing her to spin towards Mario, who reflects her back. Roy reflects her at Luigi, who reflects it back.*

*Wendy threw more rings.*

Steven:Hm. Hopefully i don't get hit by a rock. *notices the rings* on my signal! jump! *jumps*

*Amethyst grabs the rings with her whips and throws them at Roy.*

*A rock was then coming to Steven*

Steven:AH! *didnt get out hammer on time*

*Garnet breaks the rock.*

*Garnet punches Roy hard, making him faint.*

Wendy:*growls angrily, pulls out a wand and releases a powerful magic blast*

Steven:I'll guess what attack to use... The hammer! *gets out*

*Steven reflects it back at Wendy, KOing her.*

Steven:Ha! In your face Wendy!

Roy:*weakly* In the end...I regret...everything...

Wendy:*weakly* We may have lost twice... but we can do better! Just wait until our third, fourth, or fifth fight... Then you'll see...

*Wendy and Roy are carried off by Paratroopas to be healed.*

Steven:Hopefully we make it.

Ludwig:Time for a REAL leader to step up to the plate!

Morton:You? Leader?

Lemmy:Yeah, we never voted on anything like that.

Iggy:Yeah! I thought we were operating as a collective trust!

Ludwig:If anything, we're a republic. Wait... What am I saying saying?! Get Mario and the Crystal Clods!

Larry:Fine. But only because I want to, not because you said so!

*Ludwig and Larry engage the heroes in combat.*

Steven:Hm. I could do something...

Steven's Mind:Think Think Think... I got it!

Steven:Hey! *throws hammer at Morton*

Ludwig:You're fighting me and Larry! Not Morton!

Steven:Sorry. I didn't know.

Larry:Let's do this!

Steven:First. *gets hammer* Now! Lets do this!

*Ludwig and Larry get in their shells and spin around in a circle. Ludwig charges towards Mario and Larry charges for Steven.*

Steven:Hey! *hits shell from hammer*

*Mario does the same. Luigi pulls out an Ice Flower, turns into Ice Luigi, and throws ice balls.*

Steven:How about a HAM Cheese sandwich? Larry? *hit Larry with hammer*

Larry:OW!

Steven:Get it? HAMmer? *hits Larry with hammer again*

*Ludwig pulls out his wand and fires a fireball at Mario, who dodges with a jump. Larry does the same, and Steven jumps high with his floating powers, which is good because Larry tries to hit him by flailing his wand.*

Steven:Hows that for flying humans?

*Ludwig and Larry growl and glow red with anger.*

Steven:How about me flying with a fire flower. Pass me a fire flower!

*Larry and Ludwig summon some Shy Guys holding a big Bob-omb.*

Steven:How about no! *flies higher*

*The Mario Bros get chased by them. They turn into Boomerang Mario and Luigi, and throw Boomerangs at the Shy Guys, causing them to drop the bomb on the two Koopalings.*

Steven:Yeah! *hits roof and falls*

Larry:*faints*

Ludwig:GRRRRRR!

Steven:*on floor and mumbling* I'm okay.

*Ludwig pulls out his wand and fires a huge magic blast.*

Steven:Ah! *flies to dodge*

*Garnet punches the blast, sending it into Ludwig's face, making him faint.*

Steven:*lands* Did we win?

Ludwig:*weakly* ...I've been... dethroned.

Larry:*weakly* ...Wait... you think of yourself as KING now?... Oh, forget it... Morton, Lemmy, Iggy... it's up to you...

*Paratroopas take Larry and Ludwig away to be healed.*

Steven:Yeah! We won! *victory dance*

Lemmy:Don't get cocky yet! You still gotta face us!

Iggy:AAAHAHA! It's come down to this! We're gonna take you down!

Lemmy:Yeah! Let me at 'em, let me at 'em!

Morton:Uh, you do know they took down the others, right?

Iggy:Yeah... So they're probably tired!

Lemmy:Hahaha! Yeah!

Morton:Hahahahaaaaa! LET'S SQUASH THEM WHILE THEY'RE TIRED!

*They engage the heroes in combat.*

Steven:Hey! *gets out hammer* About that thing i needed to do with you Morton. I'll do it. *hits Morton with hammer*

Lemmy:Hahaha! *gets on an enormous yellow rubber ball and chases Steven and Connie*

Steven:AH! *Grabs Connie's hand and flies*

*Steven turns into Boomerang Steven and throws a Boomerang at Lemmy, causing him to fall and be stuck on the ball as it's rolling.*

Lemmy:OWW!

*Lemmy lands dizzy near his bros dizzy, and Steven and Connie land.*

Steven:Hows that for Rolling?

Iggy:Lemmy... that was... CRAZY! HAHAAA! *turns to the heroes* Now you're probably wondering how I'm gonna follow that.

*Iggy leaves for a sec, then comes back running with a huge Chain Chomp behind him. He and the Chain Chomp chase the Mario Brothers, who go Cape Mario and Cape Luigi.*

Steven:Mario! Luigi! *runs behind the chain chomp*

*Iggy flails his arms and runs towards Mario, but he jumps and floats down, landing on Iggy. Iggy gets exhausted, and the Chain Chomp tramples him, making him dizzy like Lemmy.*

Steven:Phew. What a relief.

Morton:*gasps* Iggy! Lemmy! I MUST AVENGE THEM! GRRRRRRR!

*Morton grabs Iggy's Chain Chomp and throws it at the heroes.*

*Amethyst shapeshifts into a trampoline, and Garnet and Pearl use her to bounce the Chain Chomp back at Morton, who is hit and now dizzy like his siblings.*

Steven:*comes up to Morton* And one more thing to do. *hits Morton with hammer*

Mario:Let's show them with all we got!

*Mario and Luigi become Fire Mario and Fire Luigi and pelt Lemmy with fireballs, making him faint.*

*Steven and Connie become Ice Steven and Ice Connie and pelt Iggy with Ice Flowers, making him faint.*

*Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl fuse into Alexandrite and hit Morton with Sardonyx's hammer, making him faint.*

Steven:Morton. You just got dunked on! *high fives mario*

Morton:*weakly* ...Forgive us... Father...

Iggy:*weakly* ...Yeah... forgive us... but avenge us...

Lemmy:*weakly* ...Yeah... avenge us... Father...

*The three are carried away to get healed.*

Mario:Yeah! We won!

Luigi:Now all that's left is Bowser and Jasper!

Steven:Yeah! Lets go!

*End Of Chapter*


	20. Chapter 20:Bowser and Jasper

Chapter 20:Bowser and Jasper

Steven:Ready?

Garnet: Mm-hm.

Amethyst: Yep.

Pearl: Of course.

Connie: Oh, yeah.

Mario and Luigi: Let's-a go!

Steven:*opens door*

*but it was just a portal*

Steven:A portal? We better go in.

*The heros then went in the portal*

*They get on a platform that takes them to a sky arena that is similar to the sword training ground where Pearl and Connie train, but darker, and with thunderclouds. Bowser and Jasper are awaiting them.*

Steven:Huh?

Bowser:You finally arrived.

Jasper:Your stubbornness is very annoying, but luckily, we had time to prepare for our plan.

Bowser:*pulls out a high-tech ray gun* This is something Iggy made. It will allow us to go back to my home. Once we're done stomping you, we'll go back home and conquer the Mushroom Kingdom, and both Beach City and the Mushroom Kingdom will be MINE!

Jasper:Surely, I hope you meant OURS just then.

Bowser:I meant what I said! You got a problem with that?!

Jasper:Oh! I see you wanna get in a fight? I'll fight ya for this! *Takes high-tech ray gun* HOW ABOUT I ONLY TAKE IT OVER?!

Bowser:*takes it back* I'M TAKING OVER BOTH WORLDS!

Mario As long as we have anything to say about it, neither of you will rule any world!

Bowser:*glares at Jasper* We'll settle who gets what later.

Steven:Anyways. WHAT ARE YOU UP TOO?

Jasper:Oh. You don't know our new power. "Steven"

Mario:The bad guys never win! You KNOW we're gonna stop you!

Jasper:You don't understand. Is that right Bowser?

Bowser:*evilly laughs* They do not.

Jasper:*gets into fighting stance* So... Crystal Clods...

Bowser:*gets into fighting stances* And Mario Brothers and Yoshi...

*Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi get in fighting stances.*

Bowser and Jasper:LET'S DO THIS! *engages the heroes in battle*

Steven:Oh we will beat you for sure!

Bowser:Showtime.

*Jasper shape-shifts into Bowser, and the two Bowsers breath fire.*

Steven:AGH! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!?

*The heroes dodge the fireballs.*

Bowser:*glares at Jasper* Hey! Go back to normal form! I didn't give you permission to use my appearance!

Steven:Ah! I got it! *Changes arm size to grab the high-tech ray gun and a punch to Bowser* We'll be needing this for later. *Puts in pocket*

*Jasper starts charging up her spin dash, and Bowser breathes fire on her, making her spin dash flame. Bowser pulls out a hammer and hits Jasper, knocking her spin dash towards the heroes, who deflects it back.*

Steven:Atleast we got the ray gun! *takes out hammer* By the way. Watch this! You may be hurt too so jump when it comes.

*Steven charges his hammer then jumps then hits the floor which starts a surround hit*

Jasper:Behold the mightiest power you've ever seen!

Bowser:My power is mightier, obviously.

*Shy Guys stack big spiked balls in their arms until a huge stack is in their arms. They throw them, making it rain spiked balls.*

Steven:AH! *Moves but goes near the surround hit and gets hit from it*

*Garnet launches her gauntlets at Jasper and Pearl launches laser blasts at Bowser from her spear.*

Steven:Yeah! *jumps but high-tech ray gun falls out of pocket*

Bowser:*catches it*

*Amethyst grabs some rocks with her whip and throws it at the villains.*

Steven:Hey! How about the spinning hammer? *throws hammer to bowser which he gets hit with but it was spinning*

Bowser:*gets hit* OW!

Steven:How about more hammers!? *throws more hammers at Bowser*

Bowser:*retreats into his shell*

Steven:I had this cloning machine. so i zapped my hammer so it cloned. But it does not last a while. *cloned hammers disappear*

Bowser: *comes out of his shell and laughs evilly with Jasper* You thought all that hurt? Jasper, it's time we show them real pain.

Jasper: I've been waiting to try this.

*Bowser's theme from Paper Mario Color Splash starts playing as the two start dancing. By the time they realize what's going on, it's too late. It ends when Jasper hops on Bowser's shoulder ane is engulfed in a white light. The white light starts encasing Bowser.*

Bowser:GRRAAAAAAAOOOOOOAAARRRRRGGGHHH!

*The white light blinds everyone. When it fades, it reveals...*

*To be continued in chapter 21.* 


	21. Chapter 21:Jowser and Stario AKA Finale

Chapte 21:Jowser and Stario

*The light then faded out..*

Steven:?

*Standing before them is a big fusion about Sugilite's height. It has two sets of arms and Bowser's body, but with Jasper's darker orange pattern on parts of its arms. It sports Jasper's homeworld uniform. It also has Bowser's head, but with Jasper's gem on its nose. It sports Jasper's hairstyle, but Bowser's hair color. It's right eye is Bowser's eye, and its left Jasper's eye. It also has Bowser's shell, but it's red instead of green, and Jasper's crash helmet is protecting its head.*

Jowser:*in Bowser's voice* ROOAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!

Steven:WOAH! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!?

Garnet:*shrugs*

Steven:*shrugs too*

Jowser:*breathes fireballs*

Steven:DODGE!

*They dodge.*

*Jowser stomps the ground, creating tremors.*

Steven:WOAH!

Jowser:*punches Amethyst, sending her into a wall*

Steven:Amethyst!

Luigi:*turns into Ice Luigi and throws iceballs*

*Jowser is unfazed.*

Jowser:You can use as many power-ups you want, and you still can't beat me! *knocks Pearl away with its tail*

Steven:What about a hammer? *hit Jowser with a hammer*

*No effect.*

Jowser:*hits him with the tail*

*Mario catches Steven, and the both of them are engulfed in a pink light.*

Steven:AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!

*When the light fades, in Mario and Steven's place is a fusion.*

*It was... Stario!*

*He was as tall as Stevonnie. He has Mario's red shirt, gloves, jumpsuit, hat, and boots. The jumpsuit has a star on it. He has Steven's face, but Mario's mustache, eyes, and haircut. He sports a red hat an S emblem on it.*

Stario:Mama mia! What-a happened?

Stario:Wait, we did-a what?!

Stario:Fuse! We merged together causing us to become one. That's what fusing is!

Stario:Mama mia!

Stario:But 2 in 1 equals stronger!

Jowser:*laughs evilly* Two weaklings in one is still a weakling.

Stario:What about this? *Jumps and throw hammer at Jowser*

*The Crash Helmet cracks a little.*

Jowser:Hey!

Luigi:Wait... If we break that crash helmet, it should leave them vulnerable!

Jowser:That info is moot, BECAUSE I'M GONNA MAKE SURE YOU DON'T GET A CHANCE TO ATTACK! *roars and breathes a humungous fireball*

*A tongue however, grabs it. They look and see it's Yoshi's tongue. Yoshi eats the humungous fireball and lays a ginormous egg.*

Stario:Yoshi!

*Garnet throws the egg at Jowser, making the crash helmet crack more.*

Stario:I-a know how to-a fully break it. Hey, Jowser, which-a half of you is-a more powerful? The Bowser half or-a the Jasper half?

Jowser (Bowser half):Bowser half, obviously.

Jowser (Jasper half):Uh, clearly, it's Jasper half.

Jowser (Bowser half):Diiid fusing with Water Girl fry your hologram-with-mass brain? BECAUSE IT'S BOWSER HALF!

*Jowser starts arguing with itself and then punches itself, breaking the Crash Helmet and leaving it exposed.*

Amethyst:It's exposed!

Pearl:Let's show everything we've got!

*Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl fuse into Alexandrite.*

*Alexandrite hits Jowser with Sugilite's flail.*

*Stario hit Jowser with the hammer*

*Luigi turns into Fire Luigi and hits Jowser with fireballs.*

*Stario jumped on Jowser's head*

*After an onslaught of attacks, Jowser is engulfed in a white, explodes into stars, and defuses.*

Stario:What a battle!

*Stario then opens a portal back home and unfuses.*

*Luigi hits Bowser with his hammer, knocking him into the downed Jasper, poofing her. Bowser bounces off and Mario hits Bowser, knocking him into the portal back home, ending the fight.*

*Garnet bubbles Jasper.*

*Steven was crying cause it was his time for Mario to go back*

Mario:It's nowhere near time to go back!

Luigi:Yeah, we need a celebration!

Yoshi:And to haul out of here because I set bombs to explode the castle.

Steven:Wait, WHAT!?

*They run to the castle entrance and Lapis gets them all out of there just as the castle sinks into the ocean and explodes. They all are back in Beach City.*

Steven:We made it.

*Later that night, they have a celebration.*

Steven:Woo!

*Mario opens a portal and Pauline and her band walks through it and starts playing "Jump Up Superstar".*

Steven:Mario! Before you go.. can we take a picture?

Mario:Sure thing!

*Steven got out his phone and put it to camera mode*

Steven:*takes the photo*

*The next day, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Pauline, Yoshi, and Starlow prepare to leave.*

Steven:*crying*

Mario:We'll always have the memories.

Steven:Agree. And maybe I can come see you!

Luigi:Yeah, maybe you can.

Steven:Well.. i'll see you around in your world!

Steven:Well... maybe...

Mario:After you, ladies.

*Peach, Pauline, and Starlow go through the portal.*

Mario:Man, it seems like it was just yesterday that you found us in the sand of Beach City.

*Peach's voice is heard from the portal.*

Peach:AH! WHAT HAS BOWSER DONE NOW?!

Mario:Welp, duty calls. By the way, with the help of our friends Rosalina and Professor E Gadd, I left you a little something in your bubble room. Luigi...

Luigi:...Mario...

Mario:Let's-a go!

Luigi:Okeydokey!

Mario:WAHOO! *jumps through the portal*

Luigi:YAHOO! *jumps through the portal*

Yoshi:YOSHI! *jumps through the portal*

*The portal closes.*

Connie:What do you think the gift is?

Steven:I dunno..

*They go to the Burning Room with all the bubbled gems and finds... Rose Quartz, alive and living.*

Steven:M-Mom?

Rose Quartz:Mario's friends brought me to life by cloning your gem, son.

Steven:*faints*

*The End!* 


End file.
